un malentendido
by team one-shot
Summary: gaz y su novio terminan y con el dolor de la ruptura los hermanos se sienten atraidos


Este fic es la continuación de "que no se detenga la música" el personaje de Ken es de mi querido amigo radick los personajes de dib y gaz son del maravilloso jhonen vasquez

Este fic fue echo por mi (sugarlips99) y Dani.M.A esperamos que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios o summaries como les digan no importa si es anónimo visiten nuestro perfil bueno sin mas que decir comencemos

Ya era de noche, muestra historia dará inicio en la casa de los Membrana, Gaz salía de una refrescante ducha con tan solo una toalla cubriéndole su cuerpo, ella no se dio cuenta que sus curvas estaban mejor definidas por su falta de ropa, estaba muy distraída pensando en su novio un chico darketo que había conocido en un concierto de metálica, en medio de sus recuerdos choca con Dib provocando que la pequeña toalla se le resbalara, dejando ver completamente sus senos, Gaz se quedo paralizada ante tan incomoda situación, Dib quedo hipnotizado por esos pechos subdesarrollados (como la cabeza de dib xD), Gaz al instante se sube la toalla y le grita

GAZ: (enojada) que demonios estas viendo depravado, camina

DIB: Um… si, eh no… adiós (la pasa casi corriendo)

Si querer sus cuerpos se rosan y la chica gótica solo le hecha una mirada asesina

/cuarto de gaz/

Gaz solo pensaba en la estúpida cara de Dib viendo sus senos, pero había algo mas, se sentía extraña y a la vez reconfortante que Dib le viera su pechos con la calidez que Ken jamás la había dado, por mas que intentara ofrecerse a Ken el la rechazaba

/cuarto de dib /

La cara de Dib demostraba su asombro, como podía ser posible que aquella niña amargada siempre conectada a un videojuego se haya hecho una mujer con curvas bien definidas y bustos grandes, Dib estaba todavía perturbado por la escena, el tampoco seguía siendo el mismo niño que estaba obsesionado con las cosas paranormales, ahora había cambiado, se centro en ir al gimnasio y se había puesto lentes de contacto (se puso súper bueno ¡!) no se podía sacar esa imagen de Gaz de su mente por mas que tratara, pero ella era su hermana, suspiro para relajarse un poco, se puso a pensar en su terrible infancia y en Zim para olvidar tan bochornoso asunto…

Dib: (en su mente) ahora que estará planeando

Gaz estrenaba ropa, después de todo para eso fue al centro comercial en la tarde, se puso una ombliguera negra una falda de holanes morada, mallas de red, sus botas de siempre y su dije de calavera, salió de su cuarto, bajo por las escaleras y fue a la cocina por una poop soda, al voltear se encontró a su hermano en la entrada de la cocina observándola con una ceja levantada

Dib: ¿adonde vas y vestida así?(no puede evitar despegar sus ojos de ella)

Gaz: adonde será cabezota, voy con mi novio

Dib: pues no iras así, vete a cambiar (le ordena)

Gaz: cuando cambies tu cabeza cambiare mi vestimenta (se burla)

Dib: oye mi cabeza no es grande

Gaz: no, tienes razón, es gigantesca (se escucha un claxon) ahora mueve tu trasero

El chico cabezón se movió para dejarla pasar, no era buena idea meterse con ella, le podría arrancar la cabeza de un golpe, Gaz salió de la casa observando el coche de su novio estacionado justo enfrente de su casa, se metió al coche azotando la puerta con fuerza, Ken no dijo nada solo se pucho en marcha

/en la cita /

Llegaron a un estacionamiento, cuando Ken apago el motor la chica peli morada se acercó y lo trato de besar pero el la detuvo

Ken: Gaz, necesitamos hablar

Ella sabia lo que eso significaba y no se quedaría a escuchar al chico darketo, solo salió del coche, empezó a correr por las calles sin mirar atrás, solo podía pensar en el ¿por qué Ken la quería dejar?, aun así sabia que pasaría, savia que no perdería la virginidad con el, lo tendría que hacer con otra persona

Llego a su casa y en cuanto piso el suelo del patio se desmorono, todas esas lagrimas contenidas en tantos años salían de sus ojos avellana y se deslizaban por sus mejillas, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y casi al instante sintió que alguien la observaba, levanto la mirada lentamente y vio la enorme cabeza de Dib, se suponía que era la chica mas temida y ahora se había convertido en la mas indefensa, antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo ella salió corriendo dirigiéndose a su cuarto cerrando la puerta fuertemente

/en la sala /

Dib estaba confundido, pero savia que el bastardo de Ken le había echo algo a su hermanita, el chico cabezón savia que el no era bueno para su hermana, subió con cuidado las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto de Gaz, abrió lentamente la puerta, la vio sentada en la orilla de la cama sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a ella

Dib: Gaz, ¿estas bien?

Gaz: acaso me veo bien

Dib: lo siento, me iré enseguida (parándose)

Gaz: (con lagrimas en los ojos) no, no te vallas

Dib se sentó nuevamente en la cama y sin pensarlo la abrazo con fuerza, eso provoco que Gaz se sonrojara, antes le hubiera arrancado el corazón o habría activado la seguridad de su habitación, pero esa cercanía la hacia sentirse… feliz, ella no controlo sus manos cuando correspondió a aquel abrazo, pasaron unos minutos, no saben como pero se quedaron viéndose directamente a los ojos del otro, sin darse cuenta se besaron torpemente, aquel pequeño beso se hiso cada vez mas intenso, se separaron lentamente con la respiración un poco agitada, eso fue algo único para los dos, pero de algo si podían estar seguros querían mas

Dib le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos fuertes ( XD ) y la atrajo mas hacia el, por su parte Gaz lo volvió a besar con lujuria, por esos momentos olvido lo que hacia ,olvido todo, solo estaban ella y su hermano, pronto comenzaron las caricias, las cuales se fuero asiendo mas intensas eh hicieron que Gaz gimiera un poco , ( ´´que intenso ´¨) (cállate! prosigamos)

/en otro lugar /

Ken: me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Gaz, solo le quería decir que ya estaba listo…

(¿nos comprenden?)

/regresando a la casa de los membrana/

Era la primera vez que sentía su calor.

Era la primera vez que Gaz no sentía odio hacia su hermano.

Era la primera vez que sentía su respiración tan cerca.

Era la primera vez que lo deseaba tanto.

Paso sus manos por el pecho desnudo de Dib, el cual puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Gaz, se veía tan… frágil eso pensaba el, ya lo había decidido… la cuidaría para siempre y no dejaría que se la quitaran y lo mismo pensaba Gaz por que ese chico cabezón que jamás había querido tanto como en ese instante, sentía lo mismo que ella, la aceptaba y la amaba tanto como ella a él

Dib atrajo a su hermanita, la chica gótica le tomo el mentón y se fundieron en un dulce y apasionado beso, donde no importaba nada más que ellos dos

/timbre/

Gaz: Dib

Dib: si

Gaz: tocan la puerta…

Dib: y…

Gaz: ábrela

Dib: ¿porque?, si estamos muy cómodos aquí

/el timbre insistente/

Gaz: si no la abres tú lo are yo

Dib: entonces ábrela

Ella se levanta y voltea a verlo

Gaz: bien creo que bajare así

Dib: ¿Qué? no no no, ya voy

Se pone unos bóxer y baja las escaleras, cuando abre se sorprende al ver a Ken

Ken: hola co…

En menos de un segundo callo al piso con su nariz empezando a sangrar, el se levanta rápidamente, mirándolo desafiante

Ken:¡ QUE TE PASA, ESTAS BORRACHO O QUE!

Dib tira otro golpe y ken lo esquiva rápidamente

Ken : que te pasa maldito, solo quiero ver a Gaz

Dib : para que la quieres ver, para hacerla sentir peor por haberla dejado, mejor lárgate idiota

Ken: ¿ehh? Yo no termine con ella

Dib: si co..

Gaz: (baja las escaleras furiosa) ERES TAN IDIOTA QUE NO RECUERDAS NADA, NO RECUERDAS (lo toma del cuello y lo estampa en la pared) QUE ME DIJISTE QUE QUERIAS HABLAR CON MIGO

Ken: de queee estaaas hablando ahhh! Sueltaa! No no puedo respiiraar

lo suelta violentamente y este cae al suelo

Gaz: TU DIJISTE QUE QUERIAS HABLAR CONMIGO

Ken: si, para decirte que… ¿Por qué? estas semi desnuda como tu her… TUVIERON SEXO?

(Sonrojados)

Ambos: NOO

Gaz: si no te largas te partiré la cara, Ken ¡!LARGATE!

Ken se levanta rápidamente, sabe que ella no bromea y se va casi a la velocidad de la luz, Dib sierra la puerta

Dib: e… estas bien gaz?

Gaz: si, solo necesito más de ti

Dib se acerca por detrás y la recarga contra su pecho besándole dulcemente la cabeza, la noche es joven y larga, ¿cuantas cosas pueden pasar?


End file.
